Como dueles
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: No se trata de que sienta lástima por él, simplemente le agrada estar a su lado, aún sin saberlo. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. No es tan fácil cambiar como todos creen

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Este fanfic está dedicado a Kristinthehuman ya que sus fanfics son bastantes tiernos, y a cell12 cuyos fanfics son bastante interesantes. No lo digo por alabarlos o hacerles publicidad, simplemente creo que así son ya que escriben muy, pero muy bien.

Para quiénes conocen al Grupo Maná, sabrán entonces que escogí la canción de "_Como dueles en los labios_" para el título de este fanfic, pero ni siquiera lo pensé, sólo me dije que ese título le iría bien.

La canción que canta Cartman en la cochera se llama "_Playa sola_" y la cantan Los Invasores de Nuevo León, la escogí ya que era la única canción que estaba oyendo cuando estaba escribiendo esto a mano.

Fuera de todo eso, **_¡Hoy cumplo 7 años de pertenecer a !_** 7 años... siento que ha sido más tiempo, pero bueno, les agradezco a todos.

_Gracias a todos los mis fieles lectores (viejos y nuevos), gracias Iria (mi pequeña hermana tres años menor que yo), gracias a mis contactos y amigos de internet, por estos 7 largos años de publicar en _

_**Gracias.** _

Ahora, disfruten el capítulo. n_n

* * *

Como dueles.

Capítulo 1: No es tan fácil cambiar como todos creen.

- Soy gay.-

Y con esas palabras, su vida cambió totalmente, no se trataba de qué sus papás ya lo no quisieran, simplemente se debía a que las opiniones de sus padres chocaban entre sí. Su mamá no estaba de acuerdo, más no malinterpreten su forma de pensar, crecer con una rigurosa ideología no le permitía visualizar a su hijo con alguien del mismo sexo, por lo que ella sentía que su primogénito debía casarse con una muchacha buena y decente; su padre, contrario de todo esto, creía y sentía que su hijo debía estar y convivir con la persona que eligiera como su pareja sin importarle su género y/o creencia. Esto propicio que todas las noches pelearan, haciendo sentir al pobre Kyle el culpable de todas las discusiones...

Al mismo tiempo, Eric Cartman había sido enviado a prisión, le dieron sólo un mes de encierro al declarársele no culpable, ya que atacó en defensa propia a un hombre de edad madura...

Cuando Stan y Kenny se enteraron de ambos casos, uno de la boca del pelirrojo y el otro por las noticias locales; corrieron al lado de Kyle sin siquiera pensarlo, ya que eran grandes amigos y estaba pasando por un mal momento. Obviamente la balanza cayó a favor de él, ya que nadie, ni siquiera Butters porque sus padres lo castigarían por visitar a alguien preso, lo fue a ver durante su estancia en prisión, especialmente al enterarse de que el tipo sólo quería comerse su pay de cereza, haciéndolo ver como el gordo idiota que era...

Al cabo de un mes, la tranquilidad había vuelto a la casa de la Familia Broflovsky; sin embargo, entre ellos las cosas habían cambiado. Casi no hablaban, sólo para lo más indispensable; así mismo que pasaban muy poco tiempo juntos...

Cuando Eric Cartman volvió a la escuela el día siguiente de haber salido libre de la cárcel, nadie le dirigía la palabra y miraban a otra parte cuando lo veían venir, incluso alejándose de él lo más que podían...

- Lo, lo siento, Eric.- Butters reunió el poco valor que tenía cuando quedaron a solas en el pasillo.- Pe-Pero mis papás no quieren que me junte con un ex-convicto.-

- Está bien, Butters.- Lo miró de una manera que hizo confundir al rubio y le dio un par de palmadas en el antebrazo.- Adiós.-

A partir de ese momento, Cartman no le volvió a hablar a nadie, no se juntaba con los muchachos o muchachas, no se aparecía a la hora del almuerzo y se la pasaba encerrado en su casa. Nadie sabía si era por orgullo o desprecio, más estaban tranquilos, por fin se habían librado de Eric Cartman...

- Oigan, ¿no quieren ir a jugar videojuegos?- Les preguntó Kyle a sus dos amigos.- ¿Y después ir por una hamburguesa?-

- Lo siento, Kyle.- Kenny le dio una palmada en la espalda.- Pero conocí a una chica y con suerte, tal vez tenga algo de acción esta noche.-

- Ah, no hay problema.- Voltea a ver a su mejor amigo.- ¿Qué dices Stan?-

- Me gustaría ir, Wendy y yo vamos a Denver a escoger un regalo para el aniversario de sus padres y quedaré a cenar con ella en su casa.- Stan suspiró.- Lo siento amigo.-

- ¿Haciendo méritos para ganarte a los suegros?- Kenny se burló de su amigo pelinegro.- ¿Eh, Stan?-

- ¡Claro que no!- Stan le dio un empujón al rubio.- Es que me va a pedir mi opinión de cada mierda que vea.-

Kyle los veía en silencio y sonrió amargamente, así que decidió no quitarles más tiempo...

- Bueno, en ese caso, mejor me voy a mi casa, está haciendo frío.-

- Adiós Kyle, deséame suerte.- Kenny le guiñó un ojo.

- Hasta mañana Kyle, nos vemos en la escuela.- Se despidió Stan.

- Hasta mañana, chicos.- Los tres se fueron por caminos distintos.

El pelirrojo no quería volver a casa, así que dirigió sus pasos hacia el lago, todo se debía a que cada vez que entraba a ese sitio sentía que era un lugar diferente al que había habitado por tantos años. De pronto las paredes eran más largas, las cosas estaban más distantes, cada cuarto o rincón casi siempre estaba oscuro. A nadie le decía lo agobiante que era entrar por la puerta y ser golpeado por el silencio acompañado de la mano con la soledad; así que trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Stan o Kenny...

- Pero no es justo para ellos.- Se dijo en voz baja.- Tienen asuntos qué atender y no pueden estar conmigo sólo porque yo no quiera volver a casa.-

Siguió caminando mientras trataba de sacudirse esos pensamientos de la cabeza pero regresaban con más fuerza, haciéndolo sentir miserable; y aunque en el día trataba de darse ánimos para seguir adelante, en las noches era otro cantar. Recientemente había tenido una serie de sueños raros que lo hacían despertar a altas horas de la noche, especialmente uno que le provocaba escalofríos, apretujar las rodillas contra su pecho y llorar desconsoladamente. Compartía todo con sus amigos menos este sueño, en primera porque no lo entenderían, y en segunda por que los últimos días había cambiado al grado de angustiarse y casi no dormir...

Llegó al lago, le echó un vistazo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. A una considerable distancia, sentado sobre una gran roca, Eric Cartman veía fijamente el paisaje sin notar la presencia del judío, el cuál no le quitaba la vista de encima...

- Hey, Cartman.- Lo saludó para tratar de entablar conversación.- ¿Qué tal?-

El muchacho volteó a verlo lentamente y tras unos segundos, se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia él. Kyle no se movió debido a que se sentía incómodo de estar a solas con la persona con la que menos quería estar...

- Lo siento.- Se disculpó el moreno al pasar a Kyle.- Adiós.-

El ojiverde sintió que un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda al oírlo disculparse. ¿Era acaso que su presencia le molestaba al grado de no querer estar en el mismo sitio? ¿O sólo lo hacía para hacerlo enojar como siempre?...

- ¡Espera!- Le gritó enojado.- ¡Cartman, ven acá!-

Cartman se detuvo y tras soltar un suspiro de resignación, se dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos, quedando a poca distancia del chico judío...

- ¿Qué carajos te pasa?- Estaba enfurecido por lo sucedido que estaba dispuesto a golpearlo.- ¡Sólo te estaba saludando, idiota!-

- Bien.- Cartman giró la cabeza para acomodarse el cabello.- ¿Qué tal?-

- ¿Qué?-

- Ya te respondí, así que ya no tengo nada qué hacer contigo.- Le contestó con ligereza.- Así que, adiós Kyle.-

El pelirrojo lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta y lo atrajo hacia él, obligándolo casi a agacharse a su nivel...

- Cartman, más te vale que me digas qué mierda estás planeando o te juro que te arranco las bolas.-

El muchacho cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, le dio una mirada desaprobatoria, lo cuál hizo que el otro lo soltara de golpe. Se acomodó la chaqueta y se pasó una mano por los cabellos...

- Sólo salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco.- Le dijo sin parpadear siquiera.- No es la gran cosa. Así que, si me disculpas, tengo cosas qué hacer en mi casa.-

Caminó alejándose, más se detuvo al sentir una bola de nieve que lo golpeó por detrás de la cabeza. Volvió la vista hacia Kyle, que ya tenía otra bola de nieve lista para arrojársela...

- ¿Crees que es gracioso?- Kyle le arrojó la bola de nieve.- ¡Sólo lo haces para burlarte de mí, maldito hijo de puta!-

- Kyle, yo no...- Trató de justificarse.

- ¡Cállate!- Lo interrumpió.- Eres igual que cuando éramos niños, te encanta ver sufrir a la gente.- Se cubrió los ojos por un instante con la manga de su chaqueta.- ¿Y qué si todos están ocupados? No les puedo pedir que estén conmigo un minuto porque tienen sus propios problemas qué atender. Pero tú, tú no entenderías ni un carajo porque no tienes sentimientos, eres egoísta, despreciable y aunque pasen los años nunca vas a cambiar, gordo de mierda.-

No le respondió, se sacudió la nieve de encima y se acercó nuevamente a él, lo miró un instante y finalmente habló...

- Kyle, yo he cambiado.- Comenzó a decirle.- Tal vez no lo notes, pero he cambiado. Ya no he sido el mismo de antes.-

- ¿Tú, cambiar?- El pelirrojo se echó a reír incrédulo.- Si es una jodida broma estuvo buena porque me hizo cagar de la risa.- Aplaudió un par de veces.- ¿Y cómo demuestras tú, Cartman, que has "cambiado" como dices?-

- Uno puede cambiar.- Comenzó a decir.- Pero la gente que está a tu alrededor puede no permitirlo e incluso forzarte a ser el mismo de siempre.- Suspira mientras trata de dar un ejemplo.- Es como si...-

- ¿Cómo qué?- El ojiverde se cruzó de brazos esperando oír una estupidez del gordo.

- Es como si estuvieras atrapado en un pozo de agua.- Se da media vuelta dándole la espalda a Kyle, quién se giró con gran sorpresa en el rostro al escucharlo decir eso mientras la angustia le taladraba el corazón.- Te desesperas porque por más que intentas trepar la pared, resbalas. Y cuando estás a punto de salir de ese pozo, siempre hay alguien que te empuja hacia él de nuevo o sencillamente te pisa las manos para que te sueltes por tu propia cuenta.-

- Dios, no.- Abrió grande los ojos mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca y la otra sobre el vientre.- No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.-

Comenzó a temblar nerviosamente, las lágrimas corrían de sus ojos sin que pudiera detenerlas. Cayó de rodillas al suelo cubierto con la nieve y trató de ahogar los sollozos cubriéndose la boca, pero era inútil ya que lloraba con más fuerza, casi asfixiándose por la falta de aire...

- ¿Kyle?- Le preguntó Cartman al verlo en ese estado tan deprimente.

- Todas las noches.- Comenzó a decir pausadamente por el llanto.- Todas las noches, sueño que estoy dentro de un pozo.- Toma un poco de aire para continuar.- Está oscuro, el agua es muy fría..., por más, por más que intento subir por las paredes..., res-resbalo y mis, mis manos se, se desgarran. Y caen piedras, muchas piedras... me, me golpean y me duele, me duele mucho. Y grito, y lloro..., y cuando volteo a ver el boquete... ¡OH DIOS! ¡OH DIOS! Lo cie-cierran y no puedo salir, ¡NO PUEDO SALIR!- Exclamó gritando desesperado.- A-Antes, siempre había manos alrededor del... del boquete, pe-pero ya no están, ya no están...-

Su voz se apagó mientras lloraba desconsoladamente recostándose en el suelo, se sentía tan mal que no le importó que Cartman lo viera en tan lamentable escena, se sentía solo, dentro de un mundo en el que él no existía. Más de pronto, dejó de llorar y alzó la vista al sentir que le ponían algo encima...

- ¿Cartman?- Se incorporó en sus rodillas al ver al aludido de cuclillas a un lado suyo y sin chaqueta.

- Hace frío Kyle, será mejor que regreses a casa.-

Se puso de pie y ayudó a Kyle a levantarse del suelo. El pelirrojo sujetaba la enorme chaqueta que yacía en sus hombros mientras lo veía perdido, sin saber qué decir o hacer...

- Nos vemos, Kyle.- Se despidió, no sin antes decirle lo siguiente.- Si no puedes salir del pozo, entonces descansa y espera a que alguien llegue. Todos quieren ayudarte, más no saben cómo hacerlo.-

Se fue y pronto el ojiverde se quedó solo, emprendió el camino a casa, pero a diferencia de otros días, todo estaba tranquilo. Y esa noche pudo dormir un poco más tranquilo, ya que el sueño del pozo volvió a cambiar...

Soñó con una cuerda...

Al día siguiente en la clase de literatura, Stan le está contando en voz baja a su mejor amigo acerca de la cena en la casa de su novia. Kyle volteó a ver a su alrededor y ve a Cartman sentado en el último asiento de la fila más cercana a la puerta pensativo o totalmente ausente de la clase. En eso, el maestro, un bajo hombre medio calvo, de lentes gruesos, y cuya enorme obesidad era la burla de todos los estudiantes, especialmente porque se le podía ver la zona en donde terminaba la espalda y empezaba el coxis; en fin, el maestro se levanta y comienza a escribir algo en el pizarrón...

- Y entonces Wendy les entregó el juego de copas que compró...- Stan estaba totalmente absorto en platicarle a Kyle sobre su cita.

El pelinegro se calló cuando vio que Kyle tomó un borrador, lo sostuvo en su mano pensando posiblemente en algo y lo lanzó hacia el maestro cayendo justamente adentro del pantalón...

- ¿Qué carajos?- Gritó enrojecido del coraje el profesor y se voltea a ver a todos los alumnos.- ¿Quién fue el gracioso que me lanzó algo dentro de los pantalones?-

Todos menos Kyle, Stan y Cartman, se soltaron a reír a carcajadas. El maestro los mandó a callar enfureciéndose, mientras Stan observaba al pelirrojo, que se encontraba serio, como esperando algo...

- Eric Cartman, a detención.- Le dijo el maestro señalándolo.

- ¿Qué?- El muchacho no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

- No se haga el gracioso conmigo.- Lo amenazó el maestro.- Vaya inmediatamente a la oficina del director.-

No dijo nada, se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la puerta. Y antes de tocar la perilla, Kyle se puso de pie...

- Eric no hizo nada, profesor.- Agachó la mirada.- Fui yo el que lanzó el borrador.-

- ¿Qué dijo?- El maestro no podía creer lo que veía.

- Que fui yo el que lanzó el borrador.- Explicó.- Me puse a juguetear con él y sin querer se me fue de las manos.- Volteó a ver a Stan.- ¿Verdad, Stan?-

- Ehm, sí. Fue un accidente.- El muchacho tragó saliva ya que era raro ver que Kyle ayudara a Cartman.

- Así que no hay necesidad de que Eric vaya a detención. Lo lamento mucho.- Se disculpó.

El maestro lo miró por un momento y después suspiró...

- Bien, pueden volver a sus asientos.- Cartman vuelve a sentarse.- Kyle, espero que no se repita de nuevo y Eric Cartman.- El maestro se señala un ojo y luego lo apunta.- Tendré un ojo sobre usted. Está advertido.-

- Sí, maestro.- Contestaron ambos.

Al término de la clase, Cartman salió de inmediato y en el pasillo, Stan detuvo a Kyle para hablar con él...

- Kyle, ¿porqué carajos hiciste eso?-

- ¿Lo del borrador? Bueno, es que quería investigar algo...- Explicó.

- No, eso no. Bueno, sí.- Stan mueve la cabeza a ambos lados.- No, mira, ¿porqué no dejaste que castigaran a Cartman?-

Kyle abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al oír a su mejor amigo diciendo eso, así que decidió contestarle...

- Porqué él no lo hizo, fui yo. ¿Qué acaso no me viste hacerlo?-

- Claro que sí, pero.- Stan no sabía ni cómo abordar el tema.- No debiste decirle que fuiste tú.-

- Stan, eso no es justo.- Le reclamó alzando la voz.- ¿Cómo voy yo a permitir que castiguen a alguien que es inocente?-

- ¡Por favor, Kyle!- El pelinegro dio un resoplido.- No estamos hablando de alguien inocente, estamos hablando de Cartman.-

- ¿Y si él no hubiera estado en el salón, Stan?- Lo cuestionó.- ¿Y si hubieran acusado a Jimmy, a Wendy o incluso a ti? ¿Qué sentirías al respecto?-

- Pues... que no es justo.- Le respondió.

- ¿Ves? Es lo mismo con Cartman.-

- Claro que no es lo mismo, Kyle.- Se pasó una mano por los cabellos.- Cartman siempre se lo busca, por eso dejamos que lo castiguen.-

- Pues eso está mal, Stan. Está muy mal.-

- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó confundido.- Nosotros siempre lo hacemos, Kyle. Kenny lo hace, yo lo hago, los demás también lo hacen.- Tomó un poco de aire.- Incluso, tú también lo haces.-

- Pues entonces ya no lo haré, Stan.- El chico lo miró sorprendido.- Ya me cansé de acusar a alguien de las cosas que no hace.-

- Kyle, ¿qué carajos te pasa?- Le preguntó molesto.- ¿Porqué de repente eres así con el gordo de mierda?-

- Porque está intentando salir del pozo, Stan.- Le contestó con amargura.- Y si nadie tiene la intención de ayudarle, al menos yo no lo empujaré hacia adentro.-

El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta y se alejó del pasillo ignorando a su amigo dejándolo más perplejo de lo que estaba. A la hora del almuerzo Stan, Kyle, Jimmy, Clyde, Craig, Kenny, Butters y Token están sentados en la mesa mientras comen y comentan sobre el programa de la noche anterior...

- No, viejo, hubieras visto.- Comentó Clyde.- Cuando se arrancó la playera tras pelear con esa puta asesina me sentí totalmente excitado.-

- Oh, sí.- Contestaron los demás.- Estuvo muy buena.-

- Oigan.- Kyle los interrumpió aburrido de la plática.- ¿No han visto a Cartman?-

Toda la mesa quedó en silencio al oír semejante pregunta, voltearon a ver al pelirrojo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, mirándolo perplejos...

- ¿Po-po-po-po-porqué preguntas por e-e-e-e-eso, Kyle?-

- Bueno, es que no lo he visto en la cafetería.- Contestó.

Stan giró los ojos mientras que Butters sólo agachaba la mirada...

- Pues, el culón ya no viene a la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo.- Le contestó Craig.

- Sí, no sabemos a donde carajos va ni nos importa.- Dijo Token.

- Ah.- El ojiverde miró su comida y se aventuró a preguntar.- ¿Desde hace cuánto?-

- Ehm, dos semanas más o menos.- Le respondió Kenny.- ¿Porqué?-

- Curiosidad.-

El judío les sonrió, riendo con ellos un par de veces, más no se imaginaban lo que pasaba por su mente. Sentía que no veía a Cartman desde mucho más tiempo que el mencionado. Era como si de repente se hubiera ido un día y hubiera regresado muchos años después como una persona diferente...

- Ya terminé.- Recogió su charola.- Voy a recoger mis cuadernos de la siguiente clase.-

- Sí, nos vemos, Kyle.-

Salió al pasillo, lo buscó con la mirada e incluso le preguntó a un par de personas pero nadie le dio razón alguna. No creía que se hubiera ido de la escuela, así que lo mejor sería ir a su casa cuando terminaran las clases, además de ir a entregarle su chaqueta ya qué se le olvidó meterla a la mochila...

- ¿Qué es lo que lo mantendrá ocupado?- Se preguntó cuando se dirigía a la casa de los Cartman's...

Iba a tocar a la puerta cuando oyó una canción proveniente de la cochera, movido por la curiosidad, se acercó y vio al moreno con una camisa sin mangas, jeans azules, ambos con manchas de grasa de motor; con un desarmador en mano, revisando un automóvil que, posiblemente según recordaba, no era el suyo. Cartman no se dio cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo, así que éste aprovechó el hecho de que la puerta del conductor estuviera abierta, se metió con sumo cuidado y presiono con fuerza el claxon...

- ¡CARAJO!- Gritó Cartman por el susto, se pegó con el cofre y se le cayó encima atrapándolo.- ¡MIERDA!-

Kyle se partía de la risa por lo que acababa de presenciar, más se salió del vehículo y lo ayudó a salir...

- ¿Estás bien, culón?-

- ¿Bien? ¡Estoy de maravilla, judío!- Le contestó enojado.- ¡Claro que no estoy bien! ¡Me cayó esa jodida cosa encima!-

- Lo, lo siento.- Se disculpó Kyle.- Es que te vi tan concentrado, que quise jugarte una bromita.-

- Pues ve a jugarle otra "bromita" a otro pendejo.- Se tocó la frente ya que le dolía por el golpe.- ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?-

- Ehm, sólo venía a regresarte tu chaqueta.- Le extendió la prenda.- Es que no te la pude devolver en la mañana porque se me olvidó meterla en la mochila.-

Cartman tomó su chaqueta y la dejó sobre la silla que estaba ahí, Kyle no sabía qué hacer así que decidió romper el silencio...

- ¿Qué haces?-

Cartman le dirigió una mirada como diciéndole "¿Acaso estás estúpido?" y le dio la espalda, dispuesto a seguir trabajando con el auto cuando Kyle lo detuvo...

- Cartman.- Le habló un poco asustado.- Tienes sangre en tu espalda.-

- ¡Auh!- Se quejó cuando Kyle presionó el pequeño punto sangrante.- ¡Duele!- Volvió la cabeza a un lado para verlo.- ¿Porqué carajos...?-

- Creo que fue cuando te cayó el cofre encima.- Lo interrumpió.- Quédate sentado en lo que voy por algo para desinfectarlo.-

Entró a la casa y se dirigió al baño buscando el gabinete médico. Al encontrarlo, tomó el alcohol, un desinfectante y algunas bolitas de algodón; pero sus ojos se fijaron en un pequeño frasco que tenía escrito el nombre de Cartman. Curioso, lo tomó del gabinete y lo leyó...

- ¿Antidepresivos?- Se sorprendió.- ¿Porqué carajos lo tomaría?-

Regresó el frasco a su sitio y agarró algunos curitas, los que fueran suficientes pensó él. Camino a la cochera se preguntaba mentalmente por el frasco de antidepresivos, ¿Cartman realmente los necesitaba? ¿Con qué propósito? Según recordaba, él nunca estaba deprimido, al menos en la hora del almuerzo no se...

_- "El culón ya no viene a la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo."-_

Bueno, al menos, cuando se juntaban por las tardes, él no...

_- "No sabemos a donde carajos va ni nos importa."-_

Se detuvo en seco y recapacitó, era cierto, hace mucho tiempo que no salían juntos...

_- "Ehm, dos semanas más o menos."-_

No, era más tiempo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Cartman pero, ¿desde cuando? Algo estaba mal, ¿por qué de repente alguien que todos los días lo molestaba, de un momento a otro, se había salido de su vida? ¿Era para hacerlo enojar? No, si él quisiera hacerlo enojar estaría siempre presente, no oculto en su casa arreglando coches descompuestos...

- ¿Porqué tardaste tanto?- Le preguntó Cartman sentado en la silla.

- Ehm, es que no encontraba las bolitas de algodón.- Le mintió.- Bueno, veamos.-

Puso las cosas sobre la mesa de trabajo donde estaban algunas herramientas así como algunas sustancias tales como líquido de frenos, aditivos para gasolina, aceite de motor, aceite de transmisión, entre otras. Trató de levantar un poco la camisa sin mangas pero le estorbaba demasiado...

- Quítate la camisa, por favor.- Luego le explicó.- Así será más fácil limpiarte la herida.-

Al instante, Eric se quitó la prenda exponiendo su piel. Kyle se asombró al verlo, ya que no se imaginaba que el moreno había bajado de peso, posiblemente se debía a que la ropa que usaba era algo holgada, por lo que lo hacía ver más rollizo de lo que estaba. No era que estuviera delgado, simplemente estaba llenito...

- _"Y se ve muy bien así."- _Pensó Kyle mientras lo miraba.

- ¿Qué carajos haces? Tengo mucho qué hacer, judío.-

- Ah, sí. Lo siento.- De inmediato empapó un algodoncito con alcohol.

Creía que la piel de Cartman estaría flácida, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, estaba maciza y firme, posiblemente producto de alguna rutina de ejercicio hecho en su tiempo libre, sin contar además de que era suave al tacto, también caliente. Se sacudió la cabeza sin comprender el porqué estaba pensando en eso en ese instante, más no podía evitarlo, el moreno se había fortalecido y lo comprobó un día atrás, cuando lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo como si él fuera una leve pluma...

- Hoy no te ví en la cafetería.- Comenzó a preguntarle para evitar imaginarlo haciendo abdominales.- ¿Porqué no fuiste?-

- Cielos, no sabía que tenía una "niñera" que me estuviera vigilando en la escuela.- Había un tono de molestia y sarcasmo en su voz.

- Sólo te estaba preguntando.- Contestó ofendido.

- Creo que puedo ir a donde me dé mi jodida gana, ¿no lo crees, idiota?-

- Sí, creo que sí.- Dijo al comprender que no quería hablar de ello, así que cambió el tema.- Ví un frasco de antidepresivos, ¿es tuyo?-

- Son de mi mamá.- Contestó de inmediato.- Sólo que el pendejo de la farmacia le puso mi nombre porque yo pasé a recogerlo. No pienses mierdas que no son.-

- Ah, bueno. Terminé.- Dijo tras ponerle el curita.- Creo que con esto estarás bien.- Le sonrió ligeramente.

Cartman no le contestó, lo que hizo fue ponerse la camisa de nuevo...

- Yo te ayudo, no vaya a ser que se caiga el curita.- Se ofreció el pelirrojo.

Se puso frente a Eric y le deslizó con cuidado la camisa, viendo atentamente tanto su pecho y el torso desnudos, y no hizo más que tragar saliva...

- Kyle, ya me puedes soltar.- La voz de Cartman lo regresó a la realidad.- Tengo mucho qué hacer, así que si no tienes nada más que hacer aquí, puedes irte al carajo.-

- Eh, sí.- Su aliento estaba caliente.- Lo, lo siento.- Se llevó una mano atrás de la cabeza.- Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Adiós.-

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la cochera pensando en una infinidad de cosas sobre el muchacho que lo acababa de correr, algo típico del viejo Cartman, pero en esta ocasión era muy distinto. Había un abismo de diferencia entre el gordo que lo molestaba con tal de hacerlo perder los estribos y el chico que ahora ocupaba todo su tiempo en arreglar automóviles sin molestar a nadie...

- **_"Por las noches yo le canto a la brisa y al palmar, y a la Luna que ilumina mi tristeza y mi penar. Esperando que se acuerde de mi vida el Gran Señor, y dejar la playa sola y reunirme con mi amor."_**- Cantaba junto con la radio que estaba transmitiendo esa canción.

- ¡Cartman!-

- ¡CARAJO!- Gritó al volverse a pegar con el cofre en la cabeza.- ¿Qué rayos quieres ahora, judío?-

- Ehm, no, nada.- Le dijo medio apenado e incómodo, así que cambió de tema.- ¿Qué canción estabas cantando? Me parece que es algo triste.-

- ¿Sólo para eso me hablaste?- Cartman se frotó los ojos con una mano.- ¿No tienes a quién estar jodiendo, Kyle?-

- Bueno, Stan está con Wendy, y Kenny está buscando chicas con las cuáles ligar, y...-

- ¿Porqué no vas con los otros?- Lo miró con algo de fastidio.- ¿O tu familia?-

- Los otros son sólo una bola de idiotas.- Tragó saliva antes de continuar.- Y pues, no quiero estar en mi casa.-

El moreno lo miró por un momento y luego resopló...

- "Playa sola."-

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó extrañado al no saber de a qué se estaba refiriendo.

- La canción, imbécil. Se llama "Playa sola."- Giró los ojos.- Trata de un hombre que sólo tiene una canoa, una guitarra y una red de pesca, se la pasa todas las noches cantando pidiendo a Dios que lo deje morir pronto para reunirse en el otro mundo con la persona que amó.-

- Oh, suena muy triste.-

- Bueno, es que la vida no siempre es un jodido cuento de hadas.-

- Lo sé.- Kyle desvió la mirada al suelo con tristeza.

- ¿Sabes encender un auto?- Le preguntó Cartman tras un momento de silencio.

- Sí, ¿porqué?- Le contestó sin comprender el porqué de la pregunta.

- Bien, necesito algo de ayuda.- Le muestra las manos llenas de grasa de motor.- Necesito encenderlo para ver si algo sigue mal, pero no quiero manchar nada ahí adentro.-

- Está bien, lo haré.- Le sonrió complacido de tener una excusa para no llegar temprano a casa.- ¿Donde están las llaves?-

- Ahí, a un lado de esa libreta azul.- Le señaló la mesa de trabajo.- Cuando te diga, lo enciendes. ¿Entendiste?-

- Tan claro como el agua.- El ojiverde tomó las llaves y se metió al auto.- Cuando digas.-

Tras un par de intentos, el motor se rindió echando mucho humo y Cartman también se rindió...

- Carajo.- Resopló y se limpió las manos con una franela.- Mejor mañana le sigo.-

- ¿Ya no quieres que te ayude?- El pelirrojo se salió del auto.

- Mmm, no. Estoy fastidiado y además, me duele la cabeza.- Bajó el cofre del auto y comienza a guardar algunas cosas.- También debo darme un baño.-

- Ah. Está bien, bueno.- Se echó las manos a la cintura.- Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana?-

- ¿En donde?-

- Pues en la escuela, idiota.- Kyle se sonrió.- ¿Pues en donde pensaste que iba a verte?-

- Ni idea y me importa un carajo.- Cartman estaba extrañamente pasivo.- Me siento como mierda.-

- Entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela.- En eso se acordó de algo.- ¿Qué tal si almorzamos juntos en la cafetería?-

- Ehm, no puedo.-

- ¿Porqué no?-

- A diferencia de ti, tengo muchas cosas por hacer.- Le dio un leve empujoncito.- Así que vete al carajo y no me molestes, que tengo qué cerrar la cochera.-

- Ah, bien, nos vemos mañana.- Se despidió y se encaminó a su casa.

Durmió esa noche decidido a encontrar qué era el motivo que lo mantenía ocupado, así que el día siguiente se mantuvo atento a todo lo que hacía...

- ¡Hey, Kyle!- Lo saludó Stan mientras estaban en los casilleros.- Vente, vamos a almorzar.-

- Ehm.- El pelirrojo vio que el moreno terminó de guardar sus cosas y comenzó a alejarse.- Lo siento, Stan. Tal vez otro día.-

Mantuvo la distancia suficiente para no ser visto y se sorprendió mucho al verlo entrar a la biblioteca...

- ¿Qué carajos?-

Esperó un rato para poder entrar sin que el otro se diera cuenta de su presencia, tomó un libro cualquiera al revés y se sentó en otra mesa. Vio que consultaba dos libros distintos y anotaba algo en la pequeña libreta azul que vio en la mesa de trabajo...

Después de que bostezó, se levantó de la mesa poniendo los libros en su lugar y se fue de la biblioteca. Kyle entonces se levantó y le echó un vistazo al libro donde se tenía uno que registrar cada vez que se usaba un libro. Hasta que dio con su nombre, todo tuvo sentido...

- Con razón.- Se dijo al revisar el registro de toda la semana.

Eran libros sobre automóviles y mecánica automotriz...


	2. Piernas de pavo

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

_**¡Hoy cumple años Kristinthehuman! Amiga, muchas felicidades. n_n Éste es la mitad de tu regalo.**_

Hay algo gracioso al respecto, yo no planeé publicar este capítulo, que por cierto el fanfic está dedicado a ella, simplemente se dio la coincidencia. n_n Y me parece algo lindo, ¿no lo creen ustedes? ;P

¿Nadie se fijó que Kyle se despidió como 4 veces en el capítulo anterior? Es que no se quería ir, es todo. =3

A mí me hubiera encantado saber sobre mecánica automotriz, pero lo que no se puede, pues no se puede. Así que mejor dejo que los personajes sean los que cumplan mis sueños.

En ese capítulo, Cartman menciona dos estaciones de radio que oye, a las cuáles les cambié el nombre. Estas dos estaciones de radio me encantan y son de McAllen, Texas. Una de ellas se llama _"Recuerdos"_ y la otra es _"Qué pasa"_, y no, no estoy haciendo publicidad ni me pagan por ello, sólo las uso para la trama y como ya les dije anteriormente, les cambié el nombre.

Usé la canción de**_ "Vive"_** de**_ Bobby Pulido _**más que nada por el mensaje que tiene, ya qué tendrá importancia en este fanfic, más no la uso con fines lucrativos. Me encanta la canción y si tienen la oportunidad de oírla, háganlo, no se arrepentirán.

La gasolinera que se menciona en este capítulo SÍ existió, y digo qué existió porqué ya la derrumbaron para hacer una mini-sucursal bancaria. Es una pena, era un buen lugar, tranquilo y agradable, recuerdo que por cada $10 dólares de gasolina nos regalaban un conito de nieve, y la comida, en especial las piernas de pavo, era sabrosa. No recuerdo el nombre del lugar, sólo que estaba cerca del _Sam's Club _y_ Wal-Mart_, y estaba en la esquina de la Alton Gloor Blvd.

Bien, ahora los review's:

**_~*~ Gall:_** Je, je. Y tienes razón, hay más. Como lo he explicado, hago lo posible para tener lo más rápido que puedo los nuevos capítulos. =3

**_~*~ IxSaku-Chan:_** Y los siguientes capítulos estarán mejores, en serio. Pero como dije, necesito tiempo más que nada y en donde teclear. Fuera de eso, todo está genial.

**_~*~ OFIXD: _**¡Claro! Por mientras, disfruta de este capítulo. n.n

Ahora sí, disfruten el capítulo. n_n _¡Quiero comer una pierna de pavo! T-T_

* * *

Como dueles.

Capítulo 2: Piernas de pavo.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, ¿cómo iba el gordo, bueno, no tanto, a comer a la cafetería si se la pasaba revisando libros de mecánica automotriz para arreglar el carro en su casa luego de salir de clases? Miró el libro, era ya algo viejo y por ser un ejemplar único, no podía ser sacado de la biblioteca escolar, por lo cuál necesitaba tener uno propio para que pudiera consultarlo a la hora que lo necesitara...

- ¿Qué carajos haces aquí, judío?- Dijo al verlo con una bolsa de plástico en mano.

- Hey, Cartman, mira.- No sabía cómo decirle.- Lo que pasa es que mi papá tiene libros sobre autos y como no los usamos, pues, pensé que a lo mejor tú sí los necesitabas.- Le extendió la bolsa.- Pero, sólo te los estoy prestando.-

El muchacho tomó la bolsa, revisó el contenido y lo dejó en la mesa de trabajo...

- No me sirve.- Le dijo con indiferencia.

- ¿Qué?- El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja.- ¿Porqué?-

- Porqué es un anuario sobre autos, no un libro de mecánica.-

- ¿Qué?- Hojeó el libro y frunció el ceño- ¡Ay, es cierto! ¡Ese maldito hijo de puta!- Dejó caer el libro sobre la mesa, molesto.- ¡Me dijo que este era el que yo necesitaba comprar!-

- ¿Qué no era de tu papá?- Le preguntó sospechoso.

- Ehm, sí.- Trató de encubrir la mentira.- Eso le dijo el mierda que le vendió el libro a mi papá.-

- Entonces, ¿porqué esta factura es del día de hoy?- Le mostró el recibo que estaba dentro de la bolsa.

- Ehm, yo, no, ¡mierda!- Gruñó al ver que Cartman lo había atrapado en la mentira.

- Olvídalo judío, no eres bueno mintiendo.-

Cartman dejó el recibo junto con el libro y comenzó a trabajar en el auto; en cambio, Kyle metió todo de nuevo en la bolsa y comenzó a irse cabizbajo...

- ¿Qué carajos haces?- Se detuvo y volteó a verlo sorprendido.- ¿No me vas a ayudar? Viniste a eso, ¿no?-

- Pero... el libro...- Quería quedarse pero a la vez, ir a la librería, golpear al tipo que se lo vendió y regresarlo, o de perdido que le cambiaran el libro.

- Déjalo ahí, al rato le doy una hojeada para ver qué tipo de color tenía este bebé.- Le dio un par de palmadas al coche.

- ¡Sí!- Respondió contento, su esfuerzo de intentar ayudarlo sirvió, aunque fuera muy poco.- ¿En qué te ayudo?-

Poco a poco, y casi sin darse cuenta, Kyle pasaba dos o tres horas diarias en la cochera del gordo, en ocasiones desde que salían de la escuela, debido a que Stan y/o Kenny tenían asuntos qué atender, sólo que en esta ocasión, ya no le molestaba tanto qué ocurriera...

Aunque en parte era porqué no quería estar solo, por el otro lado se debía a que no quería estar en su casa, por lo que secretamente se sentía contento de que el moreno le permitiera ayudarle, aún si nada más tenía que encender el coche o pasarle alguna herramienta o trapo. Más eso no explicaba el porqué Cartman seguía sin aparecer a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería...

- Cartman, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Le preguntó un día a la hora del almuerzo.

Lo había encontrado sentado en las escaleras del ala oeste de la escuela; tenía un emparedado en manos y un refresco en lata...

- ¿Qué carajos te parece que estoy haciendo, estúpido?- Le respondió molesto.

- ¡Sólo te estaba preguntando, pendejo!- Le gritó enojado.

- Estoy comiendo, ¿contento, rata judía?- Le contestó con el mismo tono agresivo.

No comentó nada, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada; de pronto se le pasó el enojo y miró al castaño que aún estaba comiendo...

- Sería mejor que comieras en la cafetería, ¿no lo crees, Cartman?- Le recomendó.

- Mmm, no, no lo creo.- Aventó trocitos de comida masticada al hablar y en cierta forma, comía más aprisa y apretando la quijada.

- ¿Porqué no?- No comprendía porqué causa se negaba a ir.

- Porqué no. Punto.- Le contestó tajante.- Deja de joder.-

- Tiene qué haber un motivo por el cuál no quieras ir.-

- No quiero ir, porqué no quiero ir, ¿de acuerdo?-

- Pero...-

- ¡Con un carajo, cállate de una jodida vez!- Se puso de pie y le dio un empujón.- ¿Acaso tienes mierda en la cabeza?-

- Cartman, yo no...- Se angustió por su abrupta reacción.

- ¿Quieres saber porqué carajos no voy a la cafetería? ¡Ve y pregúntales a todos esos malditos hijos de puta!- Apretó con fuerza el emparedado, que se caía al suelo en pedazos.- ¡Por esos pendejos no voy ahí!- En su rostro se dibujaba la ira, en sus ojos la frustración.- ¡Mierda!-

Tiró lo que quedaba de su comida al suelo, estrelló el refresco contra la pared y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, dejando al chico judío solo y aturdido al entender lo que pasaba...

- ¡Cartman, espera!- Lo siguió y trató de detenerlo.- ¡Con un carajo, espera, por favor!-

No dio un paso más, el pasillo estaba vacío y aunque no quería escucharlo por lo molesto que estaba, giró para verlo de frente, cruzándose de brazos...

- ¿Qué carajos quieres?-

- Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo tras recuperar un poco de aliento.- No era mi intención preguntarte tanta mierda. Si ya no quieres ir a la cafetería, ya no te cuestionaré más. Sólo...- Se interrumpió a sí mismo, el corazón le latía rápido y sentía que las manos le sudaban.

- ¿Sólo qué, judío?-

- ¿Podríamos almorzar juntos?-

Ambos quedaron en silencio, el ojiverde tragó saliva al ver que Cartman se le acercó...

- ¿Te doy lástima, Kyle?- Su voz era fría e insensible.- ¿Soy tan poca cosa que te causo pena?-

- ¡No!- Le respondió de inmediato.- No es eso, ni es lo que tú piensas.-

- ¿Entonces? ¿Porqué carajos me pides que almorcemos juntos?-

- Porqué cuando estoy con los demás, siento que estoy fuera de lugar, que no encajo.- Se frotó un brazo.- En cambio, cuando estoy contigo siento que puedo hacer lo que quiera y no tener miedo a equivocarme en lo que diga o haga.-

Guardó silencio, temeroso por cómo lo fuera a tomar el otro. Jamás en su vida se sintió tan ligero al decir unas cuántas palabras. Era como si se hubiera quitado de encima un peso agobiante y abrumador, y le sorprendió la sencillez del modo en qué lo hizo. El castaño lo miró por unos instantes y resopló...

- Está bien.- El pelirrojo se le quedó viendo sonriente y con una mirada muy significativa.- Podemos almorzar juntos, pero me debes el almuerzo de hoy.-

- ¡Gracias, gracias!- Le tomó un brazo y saltó de la alegría.- ¡Ya verás, mañana te traeré un grandioso almuerzo!-

- Que no sea comida dietética, o pan y agua, porqué hago que te la comas y no por la boca.- Le advirtió.- Esas mierdas sólo son veneno disfrazado, y lo otro es comida para pobres.-

Conforme los días fueron pasando, Kyle y Cartman comían juntos en varias partes de la escuela a la hora del almuerzo; a veces a uno le tocaba llevar la comida, en ocasiones al otro, o incluso compartían de lo que traía cada quién, y platicaban sobre alguna que otra cosa...

- ¿Hoy nos vamos juntos o vas a pasar a comprar alguna pieza?-

- Iré a la tienda, más no sé cuánto me tarde porqué pedí algunas piezas y tal vez tenga qué esperar ahí mismo.-

- Ah, de acuerdo. No hay problema.-

Las tardes se las pasaban en la cochera de la casa de los Cartman's, arreglando un coche que se vendería una vez terminado porqué ya tenía quién lo comprara, mientras oían música de un radio viejo...

- ¿Y ese radio?- Le preguntó cuando de repente vio que el castaño le cambiaba de estación, ya que apenas iniciaba una canción que sonaba alegre, según él.- ¿De donde salió? Es muy viejo.-

- ¡Ah! Me lo regaló un viejo conocido hace meses.-

Dejó el aparato, que siguió sonando. El ojiverde se acercó al mismo y decidió buscar algo mejor qué oír, en vez de una balada en español...

- ¿Qué clase de música es esa?- Comentó mientras cambiaba de estación- Debe haber algo mejor que esa mierda.-

- ¡Kyle, no!- Lo empuja a un lado para que suelte la radio.- ¡Carajo!-

Era demasiado tarde, de las bocinas sólo se oía interferencia, por lo que Cartman apagó el aparato...

- ¡Oh, Dios!- El ojiverde se llevó las manos a la boca.- ¿Lo descompuse?-

- ¿Qué? No. Lo que pasa es que sólo sintoniza dos estaciones de radio.- Le explicó para tranquilizarlo.- Después lo compongo. Sigamos arreglando a esta belleza.-

- Lo siento.- Se disculpó el judío.

- No fue tu culpa. Solamente no sabías ni un carajo de ello.- Soltó un suspiro.- Mejor sigamos, ya nada más le faltan unos detalles y estará listo.-

Kyle asintió en silencio, no podía creer que en un par de días el auto estaría como nuevo, aunque eso lo entristeció. Ya no tendría un motivo por el cuál estaría fuera de su casa por algunas horas...

- Cartman, ¿ya no seguirás reparando autos cuando termines con éste?-

- Depende.- Le contestó mientras ajustaba la banda.- Primero tengo qué deshacerme de este, luego conseguirme otro qué componer.-

- Je, sí.- Soltó una risilla algo sarcástica.- Es un gran problema.-

- Kyle, tú no sabes de problemas.-

- ¿Lo dices porqué siempre andas metidos en ellos o porqué siempre los propicias?-

El castaño se quedó en silencio, miró al motor por un momento sin ver al pelirrojo y se limpió las manos con un trapo que tenía a un lado, Kyle sintió un nudo en el estómago, ya que presintió que había tocado un tema muy delicado...

- Judío, hay veces en las qué siempre los problemas lo siguen a uno. Pásame el desarmador plano.-

- Kyle, hoy no tengo práctica, ¿no regresamos juntos?- Le preguntó Stan unos días después.

- Gracias, Stan. Pero tengo cosas qué hacer.- Le respondió con una sonrisa.- Tal vez otro día.-

- ¡Oh, de acuerdo!- Luego le preguntó.- ¿Qué clase de cosas?-

- Sólo cosas.- Se encogió de hombros.- Nos vemos, Stan.-

- Bueno, nos vemos, Kyle.- Se despidió el pelinegro.

Una vez que llegara a la casa del no tan gordo, y lo admitía, ya no estaba tan gordo, sólo macizo; se encontró con que el coche que estuviesen arreglando estaba estacionado frente a la casa...

- ¡Cartman! ¿Qué pasó?- Se acercó al verlo salir de la cochera y cerrarla.

- Kyle, ya está terminado este nene y pues, sólo voy a echarle gasolina.-

- Ah, ok.- Se desilusionó al escucharlo.- Bien, bien por ti.-

- ¿No me acompañas?- Le dijo tras ver que se alejaba en dirección contraria.

- ¿A la gasolinera?- Se volvió a verlo.

- Sí, es qué voy a comprar algo de comer, ya que tengo un carajo de hambre.-

- ¡Claro!- Y se subió, metiéndose al lugar del acompañante.

Con la marcha suave del vehículo, el viento les golpeaba sutilmente el rostro, el judío estaba disfrutando del pequeño paseo, lamentándose en silencio, ya que probablemente sería el único. De pronto llegaron a una gasolinera que no conocía, menos la pequeña tienda de autoservicio. Cartman se desabrochó el cinturón después de apagar el automóvil...

- Llegamos, judío.- Le avisó mientras se bajaba y se dirigía al local.

El pelirrojo lo siguió y cuando entró, se sorprendió al ver el lugar. Más que una tienda, era una especie de mini-restaurante, había unas cuatro mesas al fondo del lugar, a un lado de los exhibidores donde había varias clases de comida; por un costado estaban algunos refrigeradores que contenían bebidas y productos fríos. Cerca de las ventanas que daban al exterior había diversidad de frituras, golosinas empacadas, periódicos y demás. Por donde estuviese las cajas no faltaban los productos que las personas que iban de paso requerían en su viaje...

- Una máquina de helados.- Kyle se sonrió al verla a un lado de las puertas.

Cartman ya había pagado la gasolina, sin embargo, se acercó a una charola que se localizaba cerca de las cajas, que estaba cubierta y de la cuál salía humo...

- ¿Aún no salen?- Le preguntó a la cajera.

- Le faltan unos 10 minutos.- Le informó.

- Gracias.- Se sentó en una de las mesas. El ojiverde se sentó también.- ¿Vas a comprar algo? Yo voy a esperar las piernas de pavo, saldrán en 10 minutos.-

- Sí, al ratito.- De pronto, oye una canción que se le hizo conocida.- ¿Cuál canción es esa?-

- ¿La qué están pasando ahorita?-

- Sí, ¿cómo se llama?-

- **_"Vive"_** de _Bobby Pulido_ y no te va a gustar.- Se rascó la nariz.

- ¿Y porqué no? Suena muy dinámica, aunque no sé qué carajos diga la letra.-

- Por lo mismo, por la letra.-

- Anda, dime qué dice, ¿sí?- Le rogó.

- Bien.- Se pasó las manos por el rostro.- Habla de un hombre llamado Juan, que tras pelearse con su familia, muere en un accidente vial.-

- ¡Oh, Dios!- Al pelirrojo se le borró la sonrisa.- Eso es horrible.-

- Por eso te dije que no te iba a gustar.- Apoyó su cabeza en una mano.

- Es que, ¿cómo pueden ponerle ese tipo de letra a música tan animada? Es una burla.-

- No, Kyle. No es una burla, es un mensaje.-

- ¿Mensaje?- El ojiverde arqueó una ceja.- ¿Qué clase de mensaje puede tener ese tipo de canción?-

- Qué como uno nunca sabe cuándo le va a llegar la hora de morir, debe siempre estar en buenos términos con sus conocidos y amigos. La canción misma lo dice.- Se aclara la garganta.- _"Porqué al irte sin despedirte, llorarán corazones tristes."_ A la gente se le hace más fácil oír un mensaje si es alegre en ves de ser serio, es por eso que cuando salen comerciales de ese tipo en la televisión, siempre le cambian de canal porqué no les gusta verlos. ¿Entiendes?-

- Sí.- Agachó la mirada.- A mí no me gustaría que alguien que yo quiera se muriera sin despedirse, me pondría muy triste.-

- No puedes hacer ni un carajo para remediarlo, Kyle.- Cartman se cruzó de brazos.- Las cosas pasan y ya.-

Tras un instante de silencio, el pelirrojo decidió cambiar de tema...

- Nunca había visto este lugar.- Volteó la cabeza a todas partes.- Es genial.-

- Lleva apenas unas cuántas semanas desde que lo abrieron.- Comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en la mesa.- La comida es muy buena aquí, a pesar de que es del tipo texano.-

- Disculpe.- Los dos voltearon a ver a la cajera, que se asomaba desde el mostrador.- Ya salieron las piernas de pavo.-

- Vamos, ¿no vas a comprar una?- Le preguntó el moreno a la vez que se ponía de pie.

- Mmm, creo que compraré una hamburguesa BBQ, a ver qué tal sabe.-

Una vez que les entregaron su pedido, los dos muchachos caminaron hacia la salida. Cartman se detuvo frente a la máquina de nieve, se sirvió dos conitos y estaba a punto de irse, si no fuera porqué Kyle hizo qué se detuviera...

- ¡Culón, tienes qué pagar eso!- Lo reprendió.

- ¿Porqué?- Ladeó la cabeza.- No tengo porqué hacerlo.-

- ¿Qué?- Se sobresaltó.- ¡Ven acá y págalos, idiota!-

- Kyle, ¿no has leído el letrero?- Le señala la máquina.

- ¿Letrero? ¿Cuál letrero?-

A un costado de la máquina, tenía un mensaje qué decía "Por cada $10 dólares de gasolina, gratis un conito de nieve"...

- ¡Aaaah!- Los empleados de la tienda se rieron al ver la cómica expresión del chico judío.

- Vámonos ya.- Le dio uno de los conitos.- Ándale, que se derriten.-

De vuelta en la casa de los Cartman's, específicamente en la cocina, se dispusieron a comer lo que compraran. Cartman comenzó a morder la pierna de pavo como si fuera una pierna de pollo enorme, mientras Kyle sacó la hamburguesa BBQ de su envoltura y le dio una mordida. Pero así como la mordió, la devolvió...

- ¡Puagh!- Tomó una servilleta para no vomitar la comida en el suelo.

- ¿Qué pasó judío?-

- Está dulce.- Tiró la servilleta en el cesto de basura.- Y la carne está desmenuzada.-

- ¿Pues qué querías, idiota?- Le dio otra mordida a la pierna de pavo.- Es de BBQ y algunas son dulces, picantes o agridulces.-

- ¿Qué tal está tu pierna de pavo?- Le preguntó después de enjuagarse la boca para quitarse el mal sabor.

- Deliciosa, ¿quieres probar?- Alzó la comida invitándolo a que lo mordiera.

- No, ya la babeaste.-

- Del otro lado no le dado mordida, anda Kyle.- Giró la pieza para que la viera.

- Bueno.-

Tomó la pieza entre sus manos y le dio un pequeño bocado, abrió grandes los ojos al comprobar efectivamente que la carne de pavo estaba suave, jugosa y no sabía para nada mal...

- Está sabrosa, nada qué ver con la puta hamburguesa.-

- Te lo dije.- Le sonrió satisfecho.- Y no tiene nada de grasa.- Al ver que le da otro mordisco se la trata de quitar.- Bien, ya la probaste, ya me la puedes devolver.-

- Mmm, no.- Le sonrió.- Ahora es mío.-

- ¿Qué? ¡Vete al carajo, judío! ¡Dámela!- Intentó quitárselo a la fuerza, pero el pelirrojo, divertido, se lo quitaba de su alcance.- ¡Es mío!-

A la mañana siguiente, el ojiverde estaba a punto de salir de su casa, cuando volteó a ver a la cocina. Ahí, su mamá estaba de espaldas limpiando los platos del desayuno. Y recordando la canción que oyera en la tienda, y qué Cartman después en la tarde le pasara la letra ya traducida, se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo...

- Te amo, mamá.- Le dijo muy tiernamente al oído.

- Kyle, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Su mamá lo apartó de ella.- Se te va a hacer tarde para la escuela.-

- Sí.- Y salió de la casa, entristecido.

No era que no lo quisiera, simplemente se trataba de qué aún no podía lidiar con el hecho de que su hijo era gay...

- ¡Hey, Kyle!- Stan se acercó a la parada del transporte escolar en un coche.- Mi papá me prestó el auto, sube.-

- Gracias, Stan.- Y subió al asiento trasero, ya que Kenny ocupó el asiento del acompañante.

Pronto llegaron a la escuela, y aunque sabía que no era necesario, se puso a esperar a Cartman, más no aparecía y sonó el timbre para la primera hora...

- ¿Donde andará?- Esperaba en el pasillo de los casilleros mientras transcurría la hora del almuerzo.

- Hey, Kyle. Hace mucho que no almorzamos juntos, ¿no vienes?- Le invitó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.- Claro, si no tienes algo pendiente qué hacer como en otras veces.-

- No, vamos a comer.- Se rindió, Cartman no aparecería ese día, o lo que restaba, en la escuela.

Al finalizar las clases Kyle, Stan y Kenny decidieron perder el tiempo y teniendo en qué moverse, se les hizo más fácil hacerlo...

- ¿A donde vamos primero, chicos?- Preguntó Kenny emocionado.

- Pues a echarle gasolina al carro, ya casi se le acaba.- Anunció Stan tras ver el medidor.

- ¡Ah, Stan! Yo conozco un buen lugar.- Le dijo el pelirrojo.-

- Bien, vamos para allá.- Y siguió las indicaciones del judío.

* * *

_Vive todos tus días  
__como si fuera el último día,  
__porqué no sabes cuándo te toca  
__tu despedida en esta vida loca. _

_Por eso vive todos tus días  
__sin tus rencores y con una sonrisa.  
__Con alegría, ama la vida  
__de una manera que sea positiva. _

_Porqué al irte sin despedirte,  
__llorarán corazones tristes._


End file.
